Chocolates Adulterados
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este OneShot participa en el reto: "Mata Pasiones" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. [Resumen]Él sabía que nada bueno sucedería ahí. Tenía experiencias anteriores para corroborarlo, pero las ignoró y ahora, se tendrá que resignar a ocupar el lugar del nuevo blanco de burlas de Sabertooth. Y claro, esos chocolates eran los culpables [Ooc]
**Chocolates Adulterados**

« **DDR** » _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este OneShot participa en el reto: " _ **Mata Pasiones**_ " del foro _**Grandes**_ _ **Juegos**_ _**Mágicos**_.

 **Personaje** : Rogue Cheney (Para descansar con el bullyng a Sting)

 **Frase** ( **Piropo** ): Sabes, querido/a, mis labios no se basarán así mismos.

* * *

 _ **Chocolates Adulterados**_

[ _OneShot_ ]

~Rogue Cheney~

Sentado en el sillón de cuero perteneciente a la persona con mayor status en el gremio, es decir, el maestro, agarré un puñado del montón de papeles que permanecían esparcidos en el escritorio que iba a juego con el sillón y los junte, para que de esta manera quedarán organizados perfectamente.

En cuanto corrobore que todos los documentos se hallaban perfectamente ordenados, los coloqué en la esquina superior derecha; porque en ese lugar les había despejado un espacio para ponerlos.

Posteriormente, tomé otro puño de documentos e hice la misma acción, ya que así, eliminaba el montón de documentos que permanecían ocultando lo que se supone tendría que ser un elegante y fino escritorio.

En realidad no tengo idea de cómo terminé encerrado en la oficina del maestro, ni de por qué estoy realizando su trabajo; aunque a decir verdad, la sensación que te produce el estar en su sillón de trabajo es inexplicable, puesto que te hace sentir superior a todos, incluso a Sting Eucliffe.

Mentira...

Sí sé a qué se debe que en vez de estar en una misión y ganar jewells, esté encerado en la oficina de Sting; sin embargo la razón de este aparente misterio, no es cosa de estar muy orgullosos que digamos, porque la culpa de todo es de una mujer.

No. Corrijo, la culpable de que esté aquí se debe a una salvaje mujer llamada Minerva Orland. Ella me pidió —y amenazó— sutilmente que fuera solidario y ayudara a Sting a limpiar su oficina para poder encontrar los muebles que técnicamente, se hallaban perdidos entre montones de papeles.

Aunque no quería entrar al basurero conocido como oficina del maestro, accedí a la petición de la señorita; después de todo, ella me amenazó amablemente.

Fue por eso, lo juro. Y no porque la señorita me dé miedo.

Pero, no todo en la historia tuvo un final feliz. Ya que Rufus y Orga también se vieron arrastrados a limpiar los desastres del Eucliffe. Y el primero mencionado, se veía extrañamente horrorizado cuando recién entró a este lugar.

Mientras que yo desenterraba el escritorio, a mi derecha el principesco de Rufus acompañado de su memoria, guardaba en el archivero algunos de los sobres que contenían los reportes de las misiones del gremio.

En ocasiones como esta, Rufus Lohor y su memoria, eran de gran ayuda.

Alejé la mirada de la figura de Rufus, y la pose a mi izquierda, justo en donde se encontraba Orga Nanagear, el cual vendría siendo el contrario a Lohor si a moda se refiere.

Noté que Orga aún se hallaba sentado en un sillón de dos plazas, amenizado el ambiente con su desafinado canto; mientras que Rufus y yo, trabajábamos arduamente con tal de devolver la apariencia a lo que se supone tendría que ser la oficina del maestro.

—¡Genial, ya casi terminamos! —La animada voz de Sting, resonó desde una esquina de la habitación.

¿Terminamos? Debía de tratarse de una broma, puesto que por culpa de su mal hábito de desordenar todo a su paso, era la razón por la cual el resto de nosotros habíamos tenido que encargarnos de la limpieza.

Al parecer no fui el único que pensó lo mismo, ya que Rufus y Orga lo voltearon a ver. Y a pesar de que desde mi posición no puedo ver los rostros de ese par, me atrevo a asegurar que lo están fulminando con la mirada.

En este momento, desee que las miradas mataran.

—¿Disculpa?

No conforme con dañar a Sting con las invisibles dagas bañadas en veneno que salían de sus ojos y se estampaban de lleno contra el cuerpo del maestro, Rufus decidió cuestionar sonando demasiado amenazante.

Cualquiera con medio cerebro, se habría percatado que ese comentario iba dirigido con la finalidad de poner a prueba lo sínico que puede llegar a ser, Sting Eucliffe.

A parte su tono de molestia lo delataba... ¿Me pregunto qué le hizo la Señorita? Porque apostaba mi magia de sombras que por ella aún estaba molesto.

—He dicho: ¡Genial, ya casi terminamos! —repitió el rubio, cayendo de ese modo en la trampa que Lohr le puso.

Yo rodé los ojos. Había olvidado que nuestro joven maestro no posee cerebro.

—Maestro, tú no has hecho nada. —aclaró Orga, deteniendo la «canción» con la que nos deleitaba.

—Es cierto, Sting —secundo Rufus—. Tú no has hecho nada.

Escuché que mi gemelo gruño un par de maldiciones y conociendo lo inmaduro que puede llegar a ser, presiento que van dirigidas al mago de creación de memorias y al god slayer.

Por mi parte, decidí ignorarlos y seguir con mi labor de limpieza para alejarme de este trío lo antes posible, ya que estando cerca de ellos, nada bueno sucede.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —El maestro siguió con su alegato—. Les recuerdo que mía no lo es —aseguró— ¿O acaso olvidaron quiénes me mandaron al rincón?

—Ya lo escuchaste, Rogue. Nuestro maestro es un sínico.

Hubiera preferido que Rufus no me involucrara en la absurda conversación, debido a que con ello, mis planes de salir y alejarme de ellos se verían frustrados.

—A mí no me digas nada. Yo les dije que mientras hacíamos su trabajo, lo amordazaramos y arrojaramos al sótano para que no molestara.

Rufus emitió un: Ahora recordaré lo que debemos hacer.

Orga soltó a reír.

Y Sting lloriqueo: —¡Si serás cabrón, Rogue!

Sonreí socarrón ante lo infantil del comentario.

¡Ja! Como si yo tuviera la culpa de conocer de pies a cabeza a mi gemelo. Además, no había una ley que prohibiera que no debía aprovechar el saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu compañero de equipo. Por si fuera poco, el molestar al dragón blanco era casi tan importante como el respirar.

El joder la existencia a Sting Eucliffe durante cualquier oportunidad que se presentara, estaba estipulado en el libro titulado « _Manual para ser un buen mago de Sabertooth_ », escrito por nada más y nada menos que, Minerva Orland.

Ella ordenó que para ser de los mejores magos del gremio, tendríamos que molestar a alguien y por mayoría de votos, el dragón blanco fue el ganador.

—No lo tomes a mal, Sting —comenté, colocando el puñado de papeles que sostenía entre mis manos al momento de ser interrumpido por Rufus—. Y mejor ve esta experiencia como algo bueno —aconseje—, así en el futuro recordarás el porqué debes limpiar tu oficina.

Ese comentario sirvió para que Sting guardará silencio y se quedará quieto en su rincón, mientras terminábamos el aseo.

Por otro lado, los otros dos restantes soltaron una carcajada, antes de continuar acomodando y amenizando el lugar.

Con el fraude de maestro que tenemos quieto y silencioso, el trabajo extra que nos quedaba por hacer, se logró realizar en poco tiempo.

Al terminar, yo me estire es mi lugar y Lohr se fue a sentar al lado del ahora, silencioso Orga seguramente para descansar un rato antes de irse por allí a realizar alguna cosa importante para él.

—Ya que terminaron, no les apetece hacer algo para celebrar. —sugirió el maestro, alejadose del lugar especial que le habíamos dado en un inicio para que no nos molestara.

Ante su sugerencia, me cruce de brazos. Tenía una ligera sospecha de a que se refería con « _algo para celebrar_ ».

—Y... ¿Qué sugiere, maestro? —indagó Nanagear— Porque si quieren celebrar, yo aún tengo energías para seguir animándoles con canciones. —sugirió dispuesto a continuar con la tortura que nos dio durante tres horas de arduo trabajo.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir Rufus. El mago a su lado lo volteó a ver por su abrupta respuesta— Lo que quiero decir, es que recuerdo que a Sting no le gustan ese tipo de celebraciones.

Al escuchar su rápida acotación, una sonrisa se filtro en mi rostro. Era obvio que alguien con buena memoria como el principesco de Lohr, escondiera su imprudente error de forma casi magistral.

—¿A mí? —preguntó el maestro señalándose, mandando así la respuesta de Rufus Lorh a la mierda.

Que lástima que el principesco, haya olvidado quienes estábamos con él, ya que de ser así, habría recordado que Sting no entiende cuando alguien miente para salvar su pellejo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez existe la posibilidad de que el _Memory_ _Make_ no funcione siempre.

—Sí, a ti. —remarcó el mago de memoria de manera amenazante.

Sting lo ignoró o fingió hacerlo, quitándose de medio de la habitación y avanzando hasta recargarse en el archivero.

—Bueno, ya como sea —cambiando de posición, intervine en la conversación antes de que aquí corriera sangre—. Mejor di cuáles son los planes para celebrar.

La tensión que se había formando en el ambiente bajo un poco, mientras tanto, observé como el dragón blanco se colocaba en posición reflexiva.

Yo suspire fastidiado. No podía creer que el idiota de Sting quisiera celebrar sin saber exactamente con qué. Lo que vendría siendo, igual a admitir a decir que me equivoqué al creer que celebrariamos con alcohol hasta comenzar a decir incoherencias o bien, hasta caer desmayados... Lo que sucediera primero.

—¡Ya sé! —celebró el recién cuestionado— Con alcohol.

Y las penas que nacieron en mí, por haberme equivocado se esfumaron. Ya presentía que la celebración de Sting tendría que involucrar bebidas alcohólicas, después de todo por algo conozco sus gustos.

—No hay.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Orga? —cuestionó el rubio, intimidando al susodicho con la mirada.

—A eso exactamente. En el gremio no hay alcohol.

—Cierto, Orga. Yukino guardó con llave todo el alcohol, tras la celebración del día de la amistad.

El bufido de mi falso gemelo no se hizo esperar, luego de que Orga y Rufus dieran su explicación acerca del secuestrado que Yukino tenía en algún lugar secreto dentro del gremio.

Esa decisión por parte de la Aguria, podría sonar para algunos como drástica, pero aquellos incapaces de olvidar el desastre de la fiesta que se realizó durante el día del amor y la amistad, fue lo más apropiado.

Porque esa fecha fue un completo desastre. Todo el gremio terminó siendo un caos. Además, la mayoría de los magos que aquí trabajamos, fuimos víctimas del alcohol y las ridiculeces que solemos cometer cuando ingerimos alguna bebida que contenga este ingrediente.

Ver a Sting Eucliffe vestido con el traje de rana en color rosado que Frosch me regaló, es una imagen que difícilmente se nos olvidará; pero no sólo él sufrió las consecuencias, pues también de alguna extraña manera, la señorita Minerva terminó comportándose como una persona más dulce y tierna.

Y ni hablar de Dobengal. El pobre mago, transformó su oscuro traje de ninja, en uno multicolor.

El cómo hicieron todo eso los magos, es un misterio sin respuesta; sin embargo, lo único que sabemos es que el culpable de todo lo sucedido ese catorce de febrero, fue el alcohol.

—En teoría, no habrá nada para celebrar, ¿cierto?

Los tres asentimos en respuesta a la afirmación del maestro.

—Bueno, tendremos que buscar otras opciones.

—No. Corrección, tendrás que buscar otras opciones, que yo tengo un libro que leer.

El mago principesco mencionó, justo al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la oficina.

Enarqué una ceja confundido. Que Rufus Lohr huyera de un festejo era extraño, pero si vemos más allá del presente, yo diría que el mago de memoria escapó para evitarse vergüenzas.

—Yo también me voy —musitó Orga—. Después de todo, ustedes despreciaron mi servicio de entretenimiento.

El mago de cabello verde, cumplió sus palabras sin esperar repuesta alguna por parte de los dos que hemos quedados.

—¡Nah! ¡Ni te necesitamos! —aseguró el rubio, a pesar de que nuestro otro compañero ya se había ido.

Él se quedó viendo con dirección a la puerta. Y a decir verdad, yo también.

Quería irme de aquí al igual que los otros dos valientes, pero una parte de mí se negaba a hacerlo.

Mierda... Maldita sea la hora en que dije que mientras tuviera Sting no caería en la oscuridad del futuro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? —indagué reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de huir de aquí.

—Celebrar ¿no? —Quise golpearme contra el escritorio por esa respuesta ¿era posible tanta estupidez en una misma persona?, pero vez de eso, me límite a replantear mi pregunta a manera de que alguien de mentalidad infantil comprendiera—. Ah, ya. Entiendo —musitó al captar el punto—. ¿Qué te parece celebrar con los chocolates que me envían mis admiradoras? A parte, tienen licor dentro.

Lo mire incrédulo.

—¿Admiradoras? —arquee una ceja.

—¡Qué! ¡No me veas así! ¡Por si no lo sabías, yo tengo admiradoras! —Se defendió, al momento en que se acercaba al escritorio para tomar asiento en la única silla de invitado que había.

—Si te refieres a los chocolates que te auto-envías para hacerte el interesante, supongo que no hay problema.

Accedí, teniendo en cuenta que con unos chocolates que contenían una efímera gota de licor, era imposible embriagarse y hacer el ridículo.

Al menos que estos estuvieran adulterados. De ser así, las cosas se pondrían feas.

Él bufo y musitó: —Idiota.

Sí. El típico comentario de alguien que ha sido descubierto, diría.

—Y... ¿Dónde están los dulces esos?

Desde su posición estiró una de sus manos y señaló el lado derecho del escritorio: —En el primer cajón. —añadió.

Tras lanzar un suspiro de resignación, obedecí la orden de Sting. Sabía que con esta acción probablemente estaría cavando mi propia tumba, pero aún así, no le di importancia a ese detalle.

Al abrir el cajón señalado, una mueca de sorpresa se filtro en mi rostro, ya que ese pequeño espacio contenía varías cajas de chocolates rellenos de licor, perfectamente acomodados.

Era sumamente extraño que Sting Eucliffe mantuviera ordenado un lugar, pero tratándose de sus dos debilidades, todo esto parecía de lo más normal.

Sin perder tiempo pensando cosas absurdas, saqué una de las cajas y la coloqué encima del ahora visible escritorio.

En cuanto la dejé sobre el escritorio, el dragón blanco no tardó en abrir el pequeño empaque de color rojo y tomar uno de los redondos chocolates.

—Adelante, Rogue. —invitó, comenzando a saborear el dicho dulce.

Al chocar la combinación de chocolate y licor sobre las papilas gustativas de Sting, su semblante cambió. Él se veía más feliz, por no decir que hasta extasiado.

Al termina con la existencia del primer dulce, siguió con otro. Volvió a tomar otra bolita de chocolate y se lo comió sin tan siquiera saborear.

—Vamos no seas tímido y come. —ofreció, al momento en que él agarraba una nueva víctima.

—Que seas un devorador de chocolates, no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales. —Me burle de él, llevando a cabo su consejo.

Él se limitó a gruñir. Ya que como era de esperarse, tenía la boca llena de su vicio.

Para no dejarlo solo en su travesía, accedí a tomar uno de los dulces hechos a base de cacao y azúcar. Agarré uno, pero en vez de prácticamente devorarlo a como lo hacía Sting, yo lo contemplé un rato.

Me percaté de que en vez de tener forma de « _bolita_ » como yo pensaba, estos dulces en realidad formaban un semicírculo y su color era marrón oscuro.

No me animaba a comerlo, simplemente jugueteaba con el. Le daba vueltas en mi mano, hasta que sentí la mirada fija de mi falso gemelo sobre mi, la cual indicaba que me dejara de juegos y me comiera el condenado chocolate.

Así lo hice. Lancé un suspiro y metí el semicírculo café a mi boca. Al darle el primer bocado, descubrí que aparte de licor contenían trozos de cereza.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Debido a que el detalle de las cerezas dentro de los chocolates, se me hacía un detalle para nada masculino; pero a pesar de mis pensamientos no emití palabra alguna, porque de ser así significaría abordar el tema las falsas admiradoras de Sting y sus perturbadores gustos.

Decidí que por una vez en la vida, me olvidaría de todo y únicamente me centraría en el tiempo libre que tenía.

Actúe por instinto, dejándome influenciar por la pereza.

Mientras disfrutaba del tiempo libre, el contenido de la caja de chocolates iba desapareciendo, aunque el culpable principal era mi rubio acompañante. Chocolate tras chocolate desapareció de la faz de Fiore, posteriormente cuando ya no había ninguno en la caja, el rubio glotón de dulces me pidió que sacara otra caja.

De un momento a otro, sentí que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más rápido o pensándolo más a fondo, lo que pasó a mayor velocidad fue la extinción masiva de chocolates con licor.

—¡Saca otra caja, Rogue! —exigió el rubio con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras que al mismo tiempo jalaba la caja vacía que yacía sobre el escritorio y la lanzaba a alguna parte de la oficina igual a como hizo con el resto.

Me daba la impresión de que el muy idiota se había embriagado con los chocolates, pero lo dudaba. Además, era casi imposible que alguien se embriagará por unos cuantos chocolates que contenían una diminuta gota de licor.

—No hay más. Los chocolates que te dieron tus admiradoras, han pasado a la historia. —comenté, viendo el cajón ya vacío.

En definitiva las ocho cajas de chocolates con alcohol habían quedado atrás y lo único que quedaba, era un cajón vacío.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Se quejo él, con un tono diferente al que siempre utiliza.

—Cree lo que quieras. Aquí ya no hay más alcohol —afirme cerrado el escondite en el que Sting Eucliffe contrabandeaba chocolate y alcohol, a costa de Yukino Aguria—. Además, estás ebrio.

—¡No estoy ebrio! —aseguró con una mentira. Porque a leguas se veía su estado de ebriedad ¿o acaso me dirá qué sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza por qué sintió envidia del relleno de cerezas?— Y hay más en el segundo cajón.

Lo mire incrédulo. No me creía que hubiera más de esos dulces.

Por impulso y curiosidad abrí el cajón mencionado y efectivamente, allí también había más cajas de chocolates. Otras ocho para ser exactos.

—Ya que lo has comprobado, trae aquí otra caja. —murmuró, empezando a dar fuertes golpes en el escritorio

Yo suspire y acate la petición, porque no me apetecía tratar con una persona fuera de juicio.

—Ten.

Coloque de mala gana la caja, provocando a su vez, esta hiciera un fuerte sonido cuando chocó contra la madera del escritorio.

Él ignoró ese detalle y abrió la caja comenzando a comer.

En cuanto abrió o mejor dicho, rompió la caja nueva, los chocolates fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. En cambio yo, me limitaba sólo a observarlo en silencio.

Era mejor así. Qué el se embriagará hasta enloquecer, mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo o de lo contrario, tendríamos dos ebrios molestando a los magos que integran Sabertooth.

En realidad, no me importaba lo que sucediera con él, yo simplemente quería irme de aquí. Porque presentía él empezaría a joderme la existencia en cualquier momento, sus mejillas así me los decían, pues estas se coloreaban más de rojo, en claro símbolo de que a cada instante, se embriagaba más.

Al estar observándolo, me dio la impresión de que Sting aparte de ebrio, quería cumplir con una ley de causa y efecto. Debido a que mientras él comía y comía, la montaña de cajas vacías iba aumentando.

Vi que se llevó otro chocolate a su boca, pero por alguna razón no llegó hasta ella. Se detuvo a medio camino.

Al verlo, yo levanté una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Se cansaría de tanto dulce? Ó ¿Comenzaría el show?

Esperé que no se tratara de la última opción. Para evitarme el tener que soportar a un ebrio y sus molestos comentarios fuera de lugar.

—¿Me quieres, _hermanito?_ —soltó sin rodeos.

Yo me tense. Porque el rubio de Sting únicamente me llamaba «hermanito», cuando tenía el suficiente alcohol en su cuerpo, capaz de acribillar su uso de razón.

Mierda... Ya empezó. Pensé.

—¡Déjate de juegos, Sting! —grité colérico.

Él intentó cambiar su semblante por uno más serio, pero todo quedó en eso, en un mal intento.

—No son juegos —aceptó. Yo negué con la cabeza, ¡esto no podía ser verdad!—. En verdad quiero saber si mi _hermanito_ me quiere.

Bueno, si el ebrio quería la verdad, le daríamos lo que pide.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¡Por qué! —chilló igual a un niño en pleno berrinche.

Y dentro de la oscuridad que guardo dentro de mi corazón, surgió un rayo de luz. Si había un niño caprichoso aquí, significaba que su madre estaba cerca para educarlo, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿dónde se hallaba la señorita? Porque aceptemoslo, ella y su carácter, es la única capaz de hacer a el idiota de Sting entrar en razón.

–Idiota. —respondí, al ver que la señorita no vino a salvarme.

Él sonrió. Y por fin se comió el chocolate que había dejado a medio camino.

—Oye —volvió a llamar. Yo lo ignore—. Oye.

—¿¡Qué!? —contesté molesto.

—¿Eres vampiro?

Yo bufé. ¿Vampiro? ¿De qué iba esa pregunta? De seguro es parte de su show de ebrio incoherente.

—No. —aclaré de mala gana.

—¿En serio? Porque yo digo que si lo eres —aseguro, logrando que las ganas que tenía de irme de aquí crecieran—. Ya sabes, por el color de tus ojos.

Todos tenemos un límite de tolerancia y el mío había alcanzado niveles críticos. Por ello, me levanté silencio de donde me encontraba sentado con la finalidad de irme lejos del rubio y sus estupideces, causadas por su manera de pensar en conjunto con el alcohol.

Por mi bien y por el de él, actúe en silencio. Ya que si me atrevía a abrir la boca esto terminaría en una pelea a muerte ó por lo menos, en una capaz de separar al equipo de dragones gemelos.

—¿Ya te vas?

Al pasar por su lado, él me agarro de la muñeca impidiendo que avanzara. Me quedé estático en mi sitio, pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez Sting se sintiera solo y por ello se inventara tantas « _celebraciones_ ».

Además su cara de cachorro desamparado, podía con la máscara de frialdad que cree en mí para poder huir de él y su tonterías.

Pero la realidad es muy cruel.

—¡No lo hagas, _hermanito_ Rogue! —comentó con una sonrisa de completa burla adornado en su rostro.

Aún sabiendo que me molestaba, él seguía llamándome de manera ridícula. ¡Ese _hermanito_ , ya me tenía cansado!

—Nada. Me voy.

Hice todo lo posible por soltarme de su agarre, pero el jodido rubio tenía mi muñeca aprisionada con fuerza.

—Bueno —Para quedar a mi altura, él también se paró de su asiento—. Al menos dejame decirte unas palabras de despedida, por favor.

Suspire cansino, sabiendo que resistirme no serviría de nada. Absolutamente de nada.

—De acuerdo, habla.

—No te vayas a reír, que esto es importante, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí apresurate.

—Sabes... —murmuró a un lado mío, al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta al abrirse— Sabes, mis labios no se basarán solos —soltó de golpe y con tono meloso—, ¿me ayudarías?

Y entonces empezó a reír, el bastardo ese, ¡se estaba burlando de mí! ¿Qué se creía?

Gracias a su broma de pésimo gusto, nos rodeó el silencio. Yo no sabía que mierda responder a aquello, bueno, en realidad si sabía que lo debía de golpear con mi magia, pero la vergüenza mando mi sentido del habla y poder de las sombras a un viaje de ida y sin aparente regreso.

Mierda...

—No sabía que ustedes le tiraban al mismo bando.

Una nueva voz se dejó escuchar, sacandome de mi trance.

Leventé la mirada en su dirección y la vi a ella. De pie abajo del marco de la puerta, la señorita Minerva contemplaba la escena, divirtiéndose con ella.

Yo me quedé en blanco y con la mejor cara de póker jamás visto en toda la historia.

Y Sting, él se burlaba por lo que hizo.

¿Por qué justo ella? ¿Karma? Supuse que sí, por comportarme como un mal agradecido la mayor parte de las veces.

—Yo... ¡No es lo que parece! —murmuré soltandome del agarre de Sting de un golpe.

Avancé sin mirar atrás. Sin escuchar la risas estridentes de mi falso gemelo. Sin alzar la mirada para ver la mueca divertida de la señorita, pero en especial para que ellos no se percataran del color rojizo que se había apoderado de mi rostro.

Este sentimiento ya lo había experimentado antes, ¿será un dèjá vu? No, es diferente. En aquella ocasión cuando estuvo involucrado Ichiya, podía controlar a los testigos que presenciaron lo que ese pervertido me hizo, pero ahora no.

A Minerva Orland no la puedo controlar. ¿Por qué fue justo ella? ¿Por qué no Yukino? No hallaba una respuesta convincente, aunque supuse que posiblemente me convirtió en el nuevo blanco de burlas de Sabertooth.

Lo que me lleva a pensar que, tal vez por todas las vergüenzas que sufrí fue por lo que _Mirai Rogue,_ nació.

Puede que sí o puede que no, quién sabe sólo él conoce la verdad, pero de lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro, es que todo es culpa de Sting Eucliffe.

Oh y claro, también de esos malditos chocolates adulterados.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 **«N/A»** : Me gusta trabajar más con Rogue haciendo uso de su elemento (las sombras), porque así como que no es el emo de siempre; pero quise salir de la rutina.

« _ **N/A»**_ : Creí que no lo terminaría a tiempo, porque iba avanzando con el escrito a paso de tortuga y solo hago eso, cuando el escrito (fic) no saldrá a la luz.

Al final si lo logre. Bueno, más o menos pero lo logre.

 _ **«N/A»**_ : Le portada la editaré y publicaré en la semana.


End file.
